Confessions
by TheOtherKeybladeMaster
Summary: Takes place episode 74/chapter 43. After Tadase tells Amu that he loves her, Ikuto confesses as well. But is it Amu that he likes? Tadamu, one-side Takuto. Oneshot.


**Fwah, I wrote this like, forever ago and I totally forgot about it. It's kind of cute, a little funny, but really really **_**really **_**cheesy. Like, lactose-intolerants stay away. Pretty much episode 74/chapter 43, but this time Ikuto really **_**is **_**lying when he tells Amu that he likes her. I don't own Shugo Chara! **

_

* * *

_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

"I thought you told me to stay put," I said as Amu pushed me towards to closet.

"Stay put over there!" She whisper-yelled at me, and I opened the door and sat down.

I character changed and put my ear to the door.

"C-Come in, Tadase-kun!" Amu said with panic in her voice.

Tadase? What's he doing here? I listened as hard as I could through the door to what was happening on the other side.

The more I heard, the more shocked I was. The little king had just confessed to Amu. I peered through a crack in the door and wasn't surprised to see them both blushing ten shades of red. I turned away from the door and leaned against it. I sighed. Just as I figured. Of course, it was all just wishful thinking on my part. No chance that I would ever get what I wanted in this sort of situation. No chance that…

"Ikuto! You can come out now!" I heard Amu say.

I came out of the closet and we climbed into the bed and under the covers where it was warm.

"So he likes you, then?" I asked.

She blushed a million shades of red. "You just… just shut up, okay? It's got nothing to do with you," she told me.

"Fine," I said.

She looked hard at me for a while then finally opened her mouth to say something. "Hey, Ikuto, is there anyone that you like?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, who then?"

I mulled it over a little bit. "…You."

She smacked me on the head. "Liars can't stay in bed."

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around her. Even though she guessed that I was lying, I looked up at her and gave her my best sparkly Tadase face. "Me? Lie?"

Her eyes grew wide and it looked like for a moment I actually fooled her. Then they narrowed. "Yes. You. Liar."

I deadpanned. Am I that easy to read? I let go of her and moved away towards the edge of the bed. "Alright. Fine. You caught me. Do you really wanna know who I like?" I asked. It would surprise her.

"Yes. I definitely do," she replied, looking at me straight on.

"Oh. Well…. Uhh…."

She looked annoyed. "Come on, tell me," she said.

"Well… uh… I like…" After some careful deliberation, I decided to tell her. Maybe she'll be pleasantly surprised to find out that we like the same person. "I like Tadase…" I looked at her, and I could feel my face heating up.

Her eyes widened.

"I said you would be surprised," I said, in a very I-told-you-so way.

She snickered. "Well that was definitely the truth," she replied matter-of-factly.

I smirked. "How could you tell?"

"Because this time, you blushed. Hard." She laughed even more.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Not as hard as you when Tadase was in here. You guys looked like strawberries. It was pretty cute."

"HEY! YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled at me, and then we were both doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"So…" I said. "Why do you like him?" Wow. This was starting to get like one of those girly sleepovers you only see in the movies. Next thing you know, we're gonna be braiding each other's hair and having a pillow fight. I cringed at the thought.

"Well… I dunno. I guess I thought he was cool what I first saw him at the assembly on the first day of school. Then I got to know him better, and he's a really sweet guy. How about you? Why do _you _like him?"

And this went on for the rest of the night. We talked about Tadase, about ourselves, and we even went as far as to talk about silly, trivial things like our favorite food or subject in school.

I know I'm being super cliché, but I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Just for the record, I hate Tadagay with a flaming, fiery passion. Massive. He's just such a jerk in the beginning, and then he confesses to **_**her**_**, not Amulet Heart, and it's like WELL **_**FINALLY**_**! but then he's all obnoxious about it, saying I love you every single freaking day like a creeper. And on top of that, Ikuto leaves, so it's like well now Tadagay is **_**definitely **_**gonna get her, at least for the time being, and sure he's cute and all but he's such a cry baby. I like his character change much more than him. Funny as hell.**

**So, after all that, if you're wondering why I wrote a fic about Ikuto and Amu both liking Tadase, it's because it wasn't Kukai who came to Amu's house that day when Ikuto was there, it was Tadase. But I totally would have preferred it if it was Kukai. It's just him and Ikuto don't have the whole history and such. But whatever. Blame the plot bunnies that were raping each other. I had to make it Tadase. But enough of my ranting. Please review!**


End file.
